Beastboy's New Obsession
by KeiraChan1994
Summary: He was bored, and she lent him a book. Now Beastboy is acting like the majority of america's teenage girls. Yes... he's obsessed with Twilight.
1. The Book

"**R****aven! Raaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaeveeeeeeeeeeeeeeen….hey! Raven! Yoo-hoo?" Raven's eyes narrowed and she slammed her book shut to glare at the annoying green pest before her. **

**"What?!" she yelled in her famous monotone voice. Beastboy flinched and backed up afraid that he'd be sent flying into a wall. "You wanted my attention, and now you have it. So, what do you want Beastboy?" She said in an annoyed tone. Beastboy composed himself and smiled.**

**"I just wanted someone to talk to Rae! I'm boreeeeeeeeeeeed…" Raven rolled her eyes and Beastboy sighed and fell onto the couch she was sitting on.**

**"Why don't you go annoy Cyborg?" She started re-opening her book.**

**"He's with Titans East." He replied sadly and sighed again.**

**"Robin?" She suggested again.**

**"Locked in his room." He replied with a sigh.**

**"Starfire?" she suggested with a hint of curiosity at where the Titans loud bundle of joy and hyperness was. Beastboy turned to look at her with a disgusted expression.**

**"Who do think Robins locked in his room with?" Raven shuddered at the thought and silently thanked god she couldn't hear their thoughts.**

**"So…in other words, im the only one left that you can annoy?" she asked once again in a annoyed tone. Beastboy's expression brightened and he nodded.**

**"Yupp!" He said happily. Raven sighed and stood up.**

**" As much as I would love to Beastboy…I need to finish this book." She said turning to leave. Beastboy wrapped his arms around her waist, in an effort to make her stay. He looked like a child clinging to his mother. Raven narrowed her eyes at the unwanted physical contact.**

**"Aw but Raveeeeeeeeeeen…. I'm so boooooooooooored….please entertain meeeeeee!!!" He whined holding on to her. She groaned in annoyance. **

**"Beastboy you're acting like a toddler. Surely you can find something to do. Read a book for once." She said trying to pry him away from her. He released his grip and stared at her. **

**"I do to read books!" He said in defense. She rolled her eyes.**

**"Comics don't count. Here," She takes out a thick book from somewhere in her cloak and hands it to him. " Read this. I want it back though." She leaves and Beastboy stares at the foreign object in his hands with curiosity. The cover was black with two pale hands holding an apple. The title was in silver.**

_**'Twilight?'**_** he thought to himself. He shrugged and went up to his room.**

'_**Might as well read it…I've got nothing better to do.'**_** He entered his room and leaped over the piles of clothes and other unknown items sprawled out on his floor. He sat on his bottom bunk bed and opened up to the preface.**

_**I'd never given much thought to how I would die-though I'd had reason enough in the last few moths- but even if I had, I would not have imagined it like this.**_

_**I stared without breathing across the long room, into the dark eyes of the hunter, and he looked pleasantly back at me.**_

_**Surely it was a good way to die, in the place of someone else, someone I loved. Noble, even. That ought to count for something.**_

_**I knew that if I'd never gone to Forks, I wouldn't be facing death now. But, terrified as I was, I couldn't bring myself to regret the decision. When life offers you a dream so far beyond any of your expectations, it's not reasonable to grieve when it comes to an end.**_

_**The hunter smiled in a friendly way as he sauntered forward to kill me.**_


	2. To Much Information

**Two hours later, Cyborg had just gotten home from Steel City. He walked into the kitchen/family room and saw Raven flipping through TV channels. He glanced around the room and saw that she was here alone. **

**"Yo Rae. Where's Rob and Star?" He asked while opening the fridge to find something to eat.**

**"Trust me…you don't want to know." She said in monotone, and Cyborg figured he really didn't want to know.**

**"Where's Beastboy?" he asked noticing his best friend wasn't hassling him about Cyborg eating meat.**

**"In his room still. He's been there for two hours now…" She stated finally stopping on the Discovery Channel. Cyborg's eyes widened.**

**"Do I even want to know about that one?" he asked truly frightened at what his friend might be doing…**

**"He's reading." She said in a bored tone, and started watching **_**'A Haunting'.**_

_**'Reading?!'**_** Cyborg thought as he scratched his head.**

_**I touched his face. "Look," I said. "I love you more than everything else in the world combined. Isn't that enough?" **_

_**"Yes, it is enough," he answered, smiling. "Enough for forever."**_

_**And he leaned down to press his cold lips once more to my throat.**_

Luluxkei101: Review please!!! You know you want too!

MiMzXD: You are too bossy Keira.

Luluxkei101: -.-;; Thanks for the supporting words Keito-Chan.

RamenLover4eva: Don't listen to her Keira-Chan!! But, Why can't you actually finish a story before starting a new one?

Luluxkei101:…….. -.-;; low attention span. And I don't see the point in continuing a story that no one is interested in.

LPismylife: Haha, I'm interested in your stories!

Luluxkei101: …you only like the one with Zie-Chan in it.

LPismylife: :p

Luluxkei101: -sigh- See how loved I am? And these guys are supposed to be my FRIENDS. Heh, anyway…

PLEASE REVIEW!


	3. Realization

**B****eastboy shut the book, eyes red and burning from all the concentration he put into reading the 498-page book. It's been 5 hours since Raven lent him Twilight, and looking at his clock it was about 6:30pm. He sat there and thought back on everything his brain absorbed in the last 5 hours. Bella, Edward, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, Carlisle, Esme, Charlie, James, Laurent, Victoria…. vampires, humans, love, hate, blood, hunger…hunger…his stomach rumbled as he thought about that word. **

_**'I should get something to eat before I pass out…'**_** he gets up and stretches, feeling rather stiff. He walked out of his room and towards the kitchen. His brain was replaying chapter after chapter of the book. His thoughts wandered to Edward and Bella, and their love. **

'_**I can kind of understand how Bella feels…being in love with someone who is way out of your league, really does suck. Damn, she's really lucky that the person she loves, loves her back…'**_** he entered the main room and didn't bother to take a look around, and headed straight for the fridge. He grabbed a plate with a large cube of tofu on it.**

**"Finished?" Ravens voice from behind him made him jump, and he almost dropped his food.**

**"Holy crap Rae! You almost gave me a heart attack!" Raven couldn't help but smile a little, Beastboy tried to slow his racing heart…for two reasons now.**

**"So…did you enjoy the book?" She asked as she walked over to sit at the kitchen table, a blank expression placed on her face. Beastboy sat down across from her, slowly eating his food. A bright smile was planted on his face.**

**"Yeah! It was amazing! Thanks for letting me read it Rae!" She nodded and he finished his food. He got up and placed his dishes in the sink, then checked the list to see who did dishes tonight. **_**'Robin…phew…'**_** he smiled and turned around to face Raven, who was now standing next to him.**

**"My book?" She hinted as he blushed. He smiled and nodded.**

"Ha ha sorry Rae. Come with me up to my room, I'll give it to you." He said smiling, and then smacking himself mentally for the last part. _'God that sounded so wrong! What the hell is wrong with me!? Thank god that she's not perverted'_

**Raven nodded and followed behind him up to his room. They stood outside his door, and it whooshed open. Raven's eyes widened as she saw the forest of decay otherwise known as Beastboy's room.**

**"Will I inhale some unknown chemicals if I go inside?" she asked cautiously. Beastboy laughed and shook his head.**

**"No you wouldn't, but I'll go get it just incase." He winked and walked inside. The room was dark, and Raven could hear a soft bang followed by a loud "SHIT!". She raised an eyebrow as she wondered what he was doing…**

_**'Did he get lost in there?'**_** she thought to herself. He then re-appeared her book held out to her, and a bright smile on his face. She nodded, and took the book in her hands.**

**"Thanks again Rae…" Beastboy said awkwardly after a few minutes passed of silence. Raven nodded again, and turned to leave when she stopped. She turned her head to look at Beastboy, a smirk on her face. Beastboy blushed lightly and got even more nervous.**

**"You know Beastboy…there's a sequel." She said a small smile forming. His face brightened and he suddenly looked like an excited child.**

**"Really?!" He asked practically jumping up and down.**

**"Yes…I don't have it, but you can find it at any book store. It's called New Moon." She said starting to walk away. Beastboy smiled.**

**"Thanks! Sweet Dreams Raven!" he said in a cheerful voice, and Raven smiled again and said quietly,**

**"Sweet dreams Beastboy."**

MiMzXD: I think you went a little overboard on the romance…

Luluxkei101: QUIT INSULTING MEH WRITING!

MiMzXD: It's fun to insult you.

Luluxkei101: How about you stop criticizing me, and start working on your own stories!

LPismylife: She has a point.

MiMzXD: well she can shove that point right up her-

-Ramenlover4eva covers MiMzXD's mouth-

Ramenlover4eva: Shush shush Keito-Chan. There might be children reading this.

Luluxkei101: like she cares. She doesn't have a heart or soul. .

LPismylife: Anyway… Please Review.


	4. Morning

The sun's bright light filled the large dark room filled with books and magical items. The sleeping girl was sprawled out on her large circular bed, her face peaceful as she was drifting through the land of dreams. She rolled over and onto her side so she was facing away from the light.

The loud sound of an alarm clock blared, and she groggily opened her eyes. She sighed and rolled over to shut off the annoying item that had awoken her, but instead of seeing her nightstand, she was face to face with a teenage boy. A _green_ teenage boy…

She screamed.

After a period of loud shrieks and her almost beating up the changeling to a pulp, Raven had calmed down. Beastboy lay on the floor, bruises covering his face along with some blood here and there. Raven glared at him, her eyes pitch black.

"Beastboy… what in the world are you doing in my room, while I was sleeping?" She asked, her voice dripping with a deadly poison that sent a message of Death. Beastboy slowly sat up and smiled nervously at the dark beauty. He rubbed the back of his neck as he always did in awkward situations.

"Well..uh…you see…" He started slowly, crimson staining his pale green cheeks.

Raven raised an eyebrow, waiting for him to continue. After a few minutes of awkward silence Raven spoke.

"Well what?" She asked more calmly then before, and Beastboy seemed to skink back towards the door, a fearful look on his face.

"I uh…wanted to see if you could take me to buy uh..New Moon…heh…" He held his hands in front of his face, preparing himself for the painful rage of anger that Raven only seemed to direct at him. Instead, Raven blinked twice and stared at him.

"You…came in here to ask me to take you to buy New Moon…?" She questioned quietly, and Beastboy opened one eye to look at her warily. She just stared at him, and then he lowered his arms and smiled.

"So, you're not mad??" He asked cheerfully. Suddenly the room was engulfed in black aura and Raven stood in front of Beastboy, towering over him. Her eyes were wide and black and her expression showed she was indeed, pissed off.

"YOU WOKE ME UP TO HAVE ME TAKE YOU TO BUY A BOOK?!"

The sounds of screams from Beastboy filled the Tower, waking the other sleeping Titans.

MiMzXD: I've noticed that your chapters have been getting shorter and shorter…

LuluxKei: Please get off my back for once…. -.- At least I wrote more…


	5. Star's Cooking

Robin was in the kitchen eating a large amount of pancakes, loaded with pounds and pounds of butter and syrup. (Well someone's not worried about their figure it seems. -.-) Cyborg was playing video games, what a surprise. (seriously. They have dating services now Cy.) As for Starfire… Well… I won't go into detail, but it involves her, a cook book, and sulfuric acid. (O.O)

Robin glanced around the room and put his fork down, looking confused.

"Where's Beastboy and Raven?" He asked the other Titans. Cyborg kept playing his racing game, swinging the controller around his head every now and then.

"Well, from that scream earlier, my guess is that Raven killed him. Oh well, I always wanted a dog." He smirked and continued playing. Robin rolled his eyes and turned towards Star who was pouring a large pitcher which held some sort of yellow liquid.

"….Star…?" He asked his eyes resembling large dinner plates. She smiled sweetly at him and continued pouring.

"I am sorry friend Robin, but I have not seen friends Raven and Beastboy." She said apologetically, and looked back down at her strange mixture.

"Uhh… I was actually going to ask what the hell you are pouring in there??" He said while pointing to the now empty pitcher. Star blinked twice and then smiled.

"The "pee" oil!" She said happily while pointing to the beaten up cookbook next to her. Robin blinked then looked at the pitcher, then at Star, then at the cook book.

"Uhh… did you mean "peanut oil"?" He asked with hope. Star shook her head and held the pitcher up.

"No friend! The book said to add "pee oil!" So I went into the room of bath and made it myself-" the car Cyborg was driving on his game suddenly crashed into a wall and he fell off the couch.

"WHAT!?!?!?" he screamed, looking very disgusted. Robin stared at the now confused alien with an appalled expression. Star shrugged and started to mix the ingredients with a middle spoon. Robin and Cyborg's face turned green. Star looked at them with a quizzical expression.

"friends, why do you resemble friend Beastboy? Oh!" She holds out the spoon towards Robin. Yellow mushy liquid dripped from it slowly. "Friend Robin, would you like to "lick to spoon"??!" She asked excitedly. Robin quickly covered his mouth and ran out of the room. Star looked at the doors with confusion, then placed the spoon in her mouth. Cyborg stared at her with the famous: "WTF?!" look. She pulled the spoon out of her mouth and smiled. "Friend Cyborg would you-" Cyborg ran out of the room holding his stomach.

Star stood there holding the spoon in her hand as she stared at the closed doors.

"What has gotten into them?" She shrugged and licked the spoon again.

MiMzXD: …. That's nice.

LPismylife: I think Star got that recipe from you Mimz.

MiMzXD: Very funny.

Luluxkei101: …is it sad that I, the writer, is even nauseated??

LPismylife: No. Crys is puking as we speak.

Luluxkei101: …. Excuse me!! –runs to the bathroom-

LPismylife: I can't believe she ran.

MiMzXD: Aren't you use to girls running away from you?

LPismylife: No, aren't you?

MiMzXD: You annoy me.

LPismylife: I know :} Anyway, review or I'll make star go to YOUR house and FEED you that. Ha.


	6. Dino Nuggets

The streets were crowded. Noises surrounded her at every angle. Then to add to her building adgitation, a certain 4"9 green teenage boy was walking next to her while swinging his arms back and forth and whistling the melody of "Party in the USA". Ohhh yes…. It wasn't a mystery that she wasn't about to explode in a piss off match. Sighing, and then rubbing her temples with two fingers the young goth stopped in front of a large bookstore. The boy who was following her stopped as well and glanced up in awe at the store before him. His eyebrows pulled together in confusion as he red the sign.

"Boders? Raven, what's a 'Boder'?" He asked innocently. The gothic princess replied with a sigh and a face palm. She has had a rough day you know…. Going to bed at 3am, being woken up at 5am by a giggly green dwarf… and then being manipulated to take said dwarf to the local bookstore to purchase a book that was mostly written to appeal to teenage GIRLS. Yep, Rae-Rae was not a happy camper.

"It's called Borders, Beastboy. The 'R' must have fallen off." She said in her all to famous "You're a ****ing idiot" tone of voice. Beastboy gaped in awe at the foreign store before him. Eyes twinkling, he slowly reached for the handle to the door which would lead to the magical world before him. His silver gloved hand clutched the handle and he pulled with all his might, but it didn't budge. Thinking that he didn't pull hard enough he gripped it with both hands and pulled again. It still didn't open. Now he was beginning to get agitated, and he began pulling until the beads of sweat on his brow resembled the Niagara Falls.

He collapsed on the ground, panting and wheezing. He looked up at Raven who had just down another face palm.

"Beastboy… there are two things you've overlooked. The first one being," She pointed to the giant letters painted in bright red on the door he had tried opening. "The sign says push, not pull. Idiot." Blinking twice and looking up at the newly discovered sign, Beastboy smiled sheepishly and let out an embarrassed laugh.

"My bad."

"…and the second one being… The store doesn't open until 3pm. We have a total of 5 hours BEFORE the doors open. Ergo, I COULD HAVE SLEPT FOR ANOTHER 5 HOURS YOU IDIOT!" She towered over him and he cringed in fear as he jotted down a mental note; a sleepy Raven is a scary Raven.

After Raven had calmed down some, Beastboy glanced around and said;

"So… You wanna grab some lunch or something? I'll buy!" His cheerful voice seemed to brighten the world around them, which kind of creeped Raven out. And that's saying something. She kept her blank stare and nodded briefly in agreement. Overjoyed, Beastboy took her pale hand in his and dragged her towards a restaurant that was only a few blocks away.

:D

Raven's eyes widened slightly as she saw the name of the restaurant.

"Bella Italia?" She questioned the cheerful boy beside her. He nodded his head and dragged her inside. The place was dimly lit, and there were quite a handful of people there. She had heard some reviews of this place, but she had never been here before. She knew one thing however, it was expensive. Getting a little worried that Beastboy wouldn't have enough to afford a straw she began to say something when a woman walked over to them with a smile.

"Welcome to Bella Italia, how many in your party today?" She asked while staring at Beastboy. Raven was waiting for a snide comment about his skin, but it didn't come. Beastboy flashed the woman a big grin.

"Just two." Her smile faded slightly as she looked over at Raven, and nodded. Beastboy and Raven followed the pissed waitress as she led them to a booth at the back of the restaurant. Keeping her eyes on Beastboy she handed them each a menu.

"My name is Mindi and I'll be serving you today, and I'd just like to say that I'm a huge fan of the Titans…" She seemed to lean closer to Beastboy as she muttered, "A huge fan." then she walked off while getting her swag on.

Blinking twice Raven stared at the departed waitress and then at the oblivious boy who had just been flirted with but was more concerned with the number of Tofu Chicken strips he'd get in a kids meal.

"Well…Um, she seems…. Nice." Raven muttered to Beastboy who looked up from his menu.

"Nice? I thought she was a little strange… well, more like pedofilish. She kind of gives me the creeps. Oo! They have Tofu Dinosaur Nuggets! Pwnage!" Beastboy smiled with excitement as he drooled over the fake meaty food. Raven was surprised to find herself smiling slightly at the fact that Beastboy wasn't interested in the waitress. As of why she felt this way, she had no idea but it scared her shitless. O.o

0oo0oo0oo0

Luluxkei101: There ya'll have it! The next chapter I had promised.

MiMzXD: And it sucks.

Luluxkei101: You suck.

MiMzXD: Oo… Great comeback.

Luluxkei101: Oh yeah?? Well… your face. HAHA Now I shall throw low fat tofu dino nuggets at you! MUHAHAHAHAHA

MiMzXD: …It's official, you've gone mad.

Luluxkei101: I couldn't have gone mad if I already was mad my dear Mimz, DOWN WITH THE BLODY BIG HEAD! MUAHAHAHA!

MiMzXD: …Right. Anyway, please review.

Luluxkei101: have you any idea why a raven is like a writing desk?

TarrantHatter: Haven't the slightest idea! TEA TIME! HAHAHHAHA

MiMzXD: -face palm-


	7. Confessions?

Here it is! As promised! I know it took so long, I apologize. I just need a lot of motivation! DX The more reviews I get, the faster I'll update. Anyway, please enjoy this chapter! AND REVIEW. 3 ~LuLuXKei

The two walked inside the large bookstore, Beastboy's eyes practically jumped out of his sockets.

"THERE'S SO MANY BOOKS!" He exclaimed, throwing his arms up in the air.

"That's why it's a 'book store'" Raven muttered and pointed to the Teen section. "Over there is the Twilight books. Don't go too crazy.." She murmured and starting walking off.

"Aren't you going with me?" He asked, looking a little rejected. She shook her head.

"There's some books in the horror section I want to look at." She said flatly and walked off. Beastboy stood there staring off into space before he chuckled and walked towards the Teen section.

"That's just like Raven."

:3

Beastboy skipped throughout the store, clutching his copies of New Moon, Eclipse, and Breaking Dawn. A big goofy grin was plastered on his face as he searched for Raven, eager to go home and read. Wow, not something Beastboy would normally want. He went over the mystery and horror section, but the gloomy girl was not there. He scratched his scalp and started to search the store. He checked the biographies, the non-fiction, and the foreign language sections… but still, no Raven. He started heading back to the horror section when something caught his eye.

It was Raven. She was sitting in an aisle reading. Once again, his eyes popped out of his head. The section she was in was romance.

'Raven likes…Romance?' He screamed mentally. He slowly approached her and cleared his throat, alerting the Titan. Bright crimson appeared on her pale cheeks and she quickly shut the book and hid it. Beastboy cracked a smile at how cute she looked.

"W-what are you smiling at?" She snapped, obviously embarrassed. He shook his head and continued to smile.

"Nothing." He held up his 3 books. "Ready to go?" After a moment of silence she nodded and placed her hood over her head, hiding her still burning cheeks.

After they finished at the register, they started walking home. Neither said a word up until they passed a park. Beastboy's eyes widened and he laughed.

"Raven! Let's go swing!" He exclaimed bouncing up and down.

"…what are you… six years old? Let's just go home." She answered grimly, still embarrassed about being caught reading a romance novel. Beastboy whimpered and looked at her with big childish eyes, and she caved.

"Fine." She sighed, making him squeal like a toddler. He grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the swings. Raven gasped at the spark she felt when his hand touched hers. That simple gesture sent a tingling sensation up her arm and into her chest. She felt her stomach flutter and her cheeks burn again. Yet, it was all so pleasant. It confused her.

They reached the swings, and Beastboy had let go of her hand. The tingling was gone, and replacing it was an urge to have it back. He set down his bag on the woodchips and turned around to get on the swing where he froze in place. Raven's cloak was off, revealing her slender legs. She had taken it off to sit on the swing better, but maybe it was to torment him as well. Shaking the thoughts out of his head, he sat on the swing next to her. For a few minutes they swung in silence.

"So… I never knew you liked romance novels." Beastboy started and smiled softly at the blushing Titan.

"You tell ANYONE and I'll make this swing set plow its way up your green ass." She snapped, her cheeks bright red. He chuckled, knowing she didn't mean it.

"Okay, Okay, deal." He said and smiled.

"..I've always liked them." She whispered. He looked over at her, hoping she'd share something about herself with him… open up to him. "I've always wished that what happens in those books would happen to me…" She whispered and turned away, embarrassed. Beastboy's eyes widened, obviously shocked by the confession. Regaining his composure he smiled.

"It will." He replied and she shook her head.

"No.. it won't. Because of my powers, I can't love. If I love someone, and my emotions get the best of me… I could hurt them… or worse." She whispered. "Besides… no one would love me like the girls are loved in those books."

Beastboy's heart ached and he wanted to hold her close so bad, but he resisted. She'd probably freak out and run off. He stayed silent until the smell of salt water filled his nose. She was crying. Raven, was crying. All logic then flew out the window and instinct took over. He jumped off the swing and pulled her into his arms. Shocked, she sat there, tears falling, and cheeks red.

"I guess I'm no one." He whispered and held her closer. Her eyes widened and she pushed him away gently so she could look him in the eye.

"What..?" She whispered, confused. He said nothing; he just stared at her with sad eyes and a pained smile.

"I know you'll hate me for this… but, I can't hide it anymore. Raven… since the day I met you, I've had feelings for you. I pretended they weren't there because I knew you didn't like me. But now.. Seeing you cry… I needed to say it. Go ahead and run off, hit me, yell, never talk to me again… But still, I love you." He choked out, clenching his fist and closing his eyes. Raven sat there in disbelief, she even pinched herself to make sure she was awake. She was. She could practically hear his heart pounding as loud as her own heart was. It was too much.

"I…I'm sorry!" She exclaimed and disappeared, leaving the young man heart broken. He slowly walked over to his books and picked them up.

"I guess not every person receives a happy ending…"


	8. Descissions

A/N: I LIVE! Well, if you can call being snowed in my boring house 'living'... Anyway, to be honest... I had no plans on writing ever again. (personal issues, my friends.) However, a certain review changed my mind... and as I was commanded, I have updated this story! Seeing how I'll be confined to my house for a while, I might continue this. Who knows?

Special thanks to:

pie-and-cookies-RULE

Hanonkurumi

HateHarryJamesPotterIsMe

queen92a

Caris L. Clearwater

((For reviewing and telling me to get my ass in gear and update. XD))

- LuluxKei101

Raven threw herself onto her bed, tears forming in her eyes. 'What just happened?' she mentally screamed. Beastboy, of all people, had just told her he loved her... and she ran. Now, she's laying on her bed, confused and hurt.

"This can't be happening... He would never... no one could ever love me." She whispered, wiping her tears away with her forearm. "I guess I'm no one" his words echoed in her mind. His expression was so kind, so loving. No, impossible. She was a half demon, born in order to destroy the world. A spawn of Satan, incapable of loving or being loved. Her own mother feared her. She knew her place, she accepted it... but then he came. That silly green teenage boy... his laugh, his kindness, his smile... it grew on her.

"Crap!" She screamed as a black aura engulfed the lamp on her nightstand, causing it to explode. She stared at what use to be a lamp and sorrow entered her. The only emotion that didn't cause disaster. She couldn't love, couldn't be loved. But she did. She loves him, and she knows it. Tears streaked down her pale cheeks as realization overcame her. She was a monster. A being without a soul. A creature of hell. Yet, she knew deep down in her secluded heart, she loved the changeling with her entire being. But, she knew her love would be his demise.

Closing her eyes, she realized what she needed to do. She walked over to her desk and took out a pen and a piece of paper. With tears blurring her vision, she began to write.

Perhaps, he was truly a fool. He told her his feelings, expecting her to return them. Her, a porcelain goddess...an angel of hell. And him? He was a stupid green elf. He never stood a chance. All he was to her was a good friend, or at least he hoped he was that much. Yet, knowing she was out of his league, he fell in love with her. Every sarcastic remark, every small smile, every look she gave him... made his heart skip a beat. He would die for her.

Walking through the halls of the tower, back to his room, he passed her door. The pain and humiliation returned. He'd be lucky if she ever looked at him again. He was a fool. Once he made it to his room, he threw the books on his bed. He sat on the floor, his back leaning against the frame of his bunk bed. Memories consumed him.

Tears fell like rain. He glanced at the books next to him and chuckled sadly.

"Lucky vampires... doomed for eternity, yet even they get the girls of their dreams. Perhaps, I should buy some body glitter." He joked solemnly to himself and leaned his head back. The pain in his heart was unbearable... he needed to see her, he needed to set things right. He would apologize. Tell her he loves her as a sister, and keep his true feelings buried. He will live a lie...if it means being near her. Standing up, he headed for the door.

Luluxkei101: Another chapter bites the dust, eh?

MiMzXD: Your writing career is nothing but dust.

Luluxkei101: Go suck a big one.

MiMzXD: Don't bring your mom into this.

KristieTreatX3: Daaaaaaaaaaamn.

Luluxkei101: At least my moms tits a real.

KristieTreatX3: Daaaaaaaaaaaaamnx2

MiMzXD: ...touche.

Luluxkei101: Damn straight, touche.

KristieTreatX3: Review if you want more updates!

MiMzXD: Or we slit your throats.

-luluxkei101 beats mimz to a pulp-

KristieTreatX3: Uhhh... yeah. Review! :D


	9. Heartbreak at it's Fullest

A numbing sensation filled his gut as he walked closer and closer to the violet-haired beauty's door. He could feel his heart beating a mile a minute with each step he took. Finally reaching his destination he stared at the bold font of her name; beads of sweat formed on his forehead.

What would he say?

What would she do?

Could he lose her friendship over this?

Taking a shaky breath he brought his fist up to her door and knocked on it gently.

No answer.

Feeling a little bit braver, he tried again.

Nothing.

Getting worried, he called her name out.

Still nothing.

He typed in the code to open her door, fearing something had happened to her. The door whooshed open and he took a step inside the dark room. It never ceased to amaze him at how neatly organized she was, seeing how his room was a forest of decay. He glanced around wondering why the dark goddess was nowhere in sight.

A small lavender piece of paper caught his eye; he turned in the direction of the image. A note was laying on top of her large black comforter. He walked over and picked it up for examination.

His eyes widened.

_**To Whom It May Concern: **_

_**I have decided to leave the Titans. There are things going on and I do not want to endanger you all. Please do not come after me.**_

_**Goodbye, **_

_**Raven**_

The piece of paper fell from his hand and slowly drifted down; landing on the lavender carpet. Despair overwhelmed him as his mind processed what had just happened.

Raven was gone.

And it was his fault.

His large gloved hands clenched into fists, and he suppressed the urge to punch the nearest wall. He knew Robin would be furious when he found out, as would Starfire and Cyborg… but the anger they would inflict upon him is nothing compared to the pain he already felt.

His decision was set and made.

He was going after her.

She was lost. Not physically, but mentally. She was sitting underneath a large tree in Jump City's park, her back leaning up against the wide trunk. She felt numb all over; not sure if she made the right decision. Her heart was drowning in emotions: Anger, confusion, sadness, and love.

The last one made her feel worse.

She thought back to the conversation with Beastboy; the look of love in his eyes, the gentle way his hand held hers, the loving way he said her name. All of it made her heart ache.

_Beastboy._

She pictured his smiling childish face after he had gotten her to finally smile.

_Beastboy._

The soft tone of his voice saying her name filled her head.

_Beastboy._

A nearby light post exploded.

Her eyes flashed open, the sound of the exploded light bringing her back to reality. Her eyes saddened as she remembered who she was; a girl incapable of love. For the first time she felt tears prickle behind her eyes. She bit her bottom lip, trying to stop it from quivering.

Her eyes shut, admitting defeat, as the wall to her heart crumbled and she burst into tears.

Tears cascaded down her ivory cheeks; she made no move to stop them. She didn't care if anyone saw or if anyone called her "weak". She was in pain; she couldn't stand it anymore.

A part of her knew her decision was for the best, but the other part yearned to go back.

Hours passed, yet she stayed put; a weeping statue hidden in the shadows. She wondered if the others noticed that she had left. She wondered if he had noticed. More tears formed as she thought about him, the reason for her heartache.

Parents and their kids walked pass, looking at her with concerned eyes, but not sure they should approach. She felt so alone.

Then it began to rain.

She watched the people who were playing in the park run off to seek shelter. She continued to cry, not giving much thought to the cool drops if liquid soaking her broken form. Her eyelids felt heavy; her crying having worn her out, she slowly slid to the ground. She lay on the wet grass, her back becoming even damper. One single tear drifted down her right cheek, right before her eyes fluttered shut.

_Beastboy._

She was alone in darkness, her entire being was numb. She felt so cold, yet so peaceful.

Was she dead?

If so, she wouldn't complain. Everything was calm, nothing hurt.

She drifted weightlessly through the reigns of darkness.

"-ven." A soft, angelic, voice broke through the silence. She felt a smile form on her lips. Her body suddenly felt much warmer.

Had an Angel from Heaven come to get her?

"-aven." The voice called out to her once more. She tried to answer, but the darkness overwhelmed her.

"Raven, Please, wake up." The voice pleaded; confusion replaced her bliss.

Wake up? She was dreaming?

She forced her eyes to open, a blurry image of green and black filled her vision. She blinked a few times, wondering why the angel wasn't glowing like in the stories her mother had told her when she was a baby.

The image came into focus; her heart stopped.

Concerned emerald eyes bore into hers. An expression of relief replaced his mask of pain.

Suddenly, she was being lifted up into his arms, his face buried in the crook of her neck.

"Thank god, I thought I lost you." He whispered; she felt his hot breath on her neck. She felt her skin tingle from forming Goosebumps. Tears blurred her vision, all the pain she felt earlier coming back. Her hands, moving on their own, moved up the grasp the front of his shirt. She cried into his chest, exposing the little girl who had to grow up way to soon.

It had been weeks since the incident in the park. Raven had returned to the Tower, expecting a group hug from all the Titans. However, they didn't even know she had left. Beastboy had kept it all hidden, determined not to cause an uproar of worry. She felt somewhat grateful for that.

Neither one of them spoke much to each other.

Beastboy would pass her in the hallways, on his way to play video games with Cyborg, not really acknowledging her existence.

She would purposely make an excuse to leave the room when ever he entered.

The others were beginning to put two-and-two together.

"Haven't you noticed Beastboy and Raven have been acting weird?" Cyborg asked his fellow teammates, who nodded their heads in agreement. They observed the dark Titan gets up to leave just as the green teen entered the main room. This simulation had been occurring for a week now.

"Whatever is going on between them, it's better for us to just stay out of it." The leader of the team stated with a sigh, pinching the bridge of his nose between his pointer finger and his thumb. The other two exchanged wary glances, knowing they couldn't just sit back and not interfere. They were just too nosy for their on good.

Beastboy sat on the bottom bunk of his bunk bed, staring ahead but seeing nothing. His mind was elsewhere, as it had been since he had found Raven passed out in the rain. He closed his eyes, remembering the painful event.

_He called out her name with every step he took. He had searched the entire city, yet there was no sign of her. Then, to add to his frustration, it began to rain. It didn't stop him from searching though. Finally, he decided to check the park, knowing that since it was a populated place his effort would be in vain. She is the type to lay low. _

_However, he was stunned to see said girl passed out beneath an oak tree, drenched in the rain. Fear rose up in him as he sprinted over to her. His hands touched her arms, her hands, her cheeks. Her body was ice cold. He assumed the worst, believing she had caught hypothermia from the rain and the chilly autumn air. _

_This was his fault._

_She could die, and it was 100% his fault._

_He shook her lightly, calling the girl he loves's name over and over. She didn't show any sign that she heard him. The only visible sign she gave that she was alive was her shallow breathing; not helping his growing worry. _

'_Just wake up, Raven… Wake up, and I promise to leave you be… I'm the reason you are in pain… my love could kill you. Just please, wake up.'_

_He wiped away the tears forming in his eyes. _

"_Raven…"_

_He rubbed her arms gently, hoping the friction would warm her ice cold skin._

"_Raven…" He whispered her name, his voice pained and pleading. _

"_Raven, please, wake up." _

After they had come home he sat in his room thinking. He had decided to withdrawal himself from her, so he would not hurt her again. This was harder than he had thought.

Every fiber of his being yearned to be with her; the smallest thing like, passing her in the hall, was a huge effort for him to restrain himself from embracing her.

It was for her safety.

The only thing keeping him sane was the sound of her breathing at night, as creepy as it sounded.

Sighing, he closed his eyes and fell backwards onto his mattress.

Why did this have to be so complicated?

He could feel his heart breaking over the strain.

A single tear feel just as he drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

Luluxkei101: Guess what? One more Chapter and then this is OVER.

MiMzXD: About time.

Luluxkei101: Shut your piehole.


End file.
